Reflejo distorsionado
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Spoilers EP7. Historia centrada en las diferencias entre Lion y Yasu conforme fueron creciendo. Vivieron en mundos diferentes, tuvieron vidas dispares. Y aún así, en el último momento, su destino fue el mismo... inevitable.
1. Vida

**Título: **Reflejo distorsionado  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Lion, Yasu  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Spoilers hasta el EP7. Doble narración.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Histeria fandom  
><strong>Tema: <strong>10. Life/Vida.

* * *

><p>El tranquilo sonido del oleaje rompiendo en la costa se ha esfumado, como si nunca hubiera existido, como si los vientos que anuncian tormenta se lo hubieran llevado consigo. Natsuhi se lleva ambas manos a la cabeza tratando de recordar ese sonido, tan pacífico como una canción de cuna cuando se acuesta todas las noches, sin embargo, es imposible, el arrullo no volverá. En su lugar, el llanto potente de un bebé atraviesa el aire, convirtiéndose en ondas sonoras tan fuertes que parecen taladrarle la cabeza con cada segundo que pasa, con cada respiración que toma el pequeño pecho para darle más volumen a sus demandas.<p>

Natsuhi siempre asoció el llanto de un bebé con días felices, con el comienzo de una familia que, aunque nunca soñó, ahora le pertenece. Natsuhi siempre pensó que cuando escuchara a un bebé llorar, resonando la tierna voz por los pasillos de la solitaria mansión Ushiromiya, sería feliz. Pero como siempre, como si el destino se empeñara en mofarse de ella una y otra vez, primero con ese matrimonio arreglado y luego con días de infinita desesperación, las cosas no son como las planeó, como las imaginó en ilusiones rosas de recién casada. Y el llanto de ese bebé, aún alejado de ella, aún separado por varios muros y puertas, no le parece alegre, sino molesto. No le causa felicidad, sino dolor.

Ése no es su hijo, carne de su carne y sangre de su sangre, pero aún así se le ha impuesto cuidarlo como si lo fuera, se le ha humillado con su presencia, un ser impropio de la familia, de sangre impura, origen desconocido y pasado oscuro. ¿De dónde viene ese bebé? ¿Quiénes son sus padres? ¿Por qué lo abandonaron? Padre no le ha dado ningún detalle, no ha respondido ninguna pregunta relacionada con su origen, en cambio, sí le ha pedido imposibles que ella no puede tolerar: cuídalo y ayúdalo a crecer.

¿Cómo podría? El solo pensamiento le destroza el orgullo. Ese niño es un extraño, pese a su cabello rubio como el de su esposo y los ojos castaños que bien podría haber heredado de ella. Ese niño es un extraño, su cuerpecito no le es familiar ni cálido, sus llantos no le causan ternura. Es un extraño y ella no puede aceptarlo, por mucho que padre lo diga, por mucho que ella sea una mujer inservible, incapaz de tener hijos...

De pronto, el escenario ha cambiado drásticamente sin que ella se de cuenta. De pronto, los pasillos de la mansión Ushiromiya, laberínticos y para nada acogedores donde había estado escondida, le han dejado paso a la libertad del bosque, la brisa salada del mar en sus mejillas y el cielo nublado, pero infinito, sobre su cabeza. Antes siquiera de que pueda llegar a preguntarse cómo llegó ahí, mucho menos el porqué, Natsuhi ve interrumpido su recién creado ensueño por el llanto que tanto detesta, que resuena como un balazo a los vientos tormentosos de ese día de verano.

¡El bebé, siempre el bebé! ¿Por qué tiene que seguirla hacia todos lados, en recuerdo, presencia o sonido? ¿Por qué quiere recordarle una y otra vez lo inservible que es como esposa?

Los contornos del bosque se desdibujan rápidamente mientras Natsuhi avanza siguiendo el sonido del llanto, que también consigue opacar a las gaviotas. No puede soportarlo, no quiere soportarlo. Lágrimas de rabia empapan sus mejillas y nublan sus ojos mientras avanza por el bosque, mientras divisa figuras extrañas entre las ramas, figuras que se ríen de ella, que tienen el rostro de ese bebé bastardo, cuyos gritos cada vez son más potentes.

—¡Cállate! —grita Natsuhi, pensando en cómo su hijo no será así, pensando en que si fuera suyo, tendría mejores modales—. ¡Cállate! —repite, cuando llega al final del bosque, delimitado por algunas rocas que llevan directamente hacia la muerte.

Allí está él. Allí está el bebé que impide todos sus sueños, que roba sus noches tranquilas y su orgullo. Llora, sigue llorando. Incluso lo hace cuando ella lo empuja, en brazos de una pobre sirvienta, hacia su muerte, del otro lado del acantilado.

_¿Por qué llora?_ Natsuhi no lo entiende. Es el comienzo de una nueva vida y de una nueva oportunidad, así que no hay porqué llorar.

.

El lugar todavía no está amueblado para contener a un bebé. No hay pañales, ni leche, ni mantas de colores, mucho menos ropita curiosa. Ese bebé ha llegado de improviso a la familia, a la mansión, como un recuerdo de lo inservible que es para darle un heredero a Krauss. Ese bebé ha llegado usurpando la tranquilidad del lugar, sus noches de sueño y su rutina. Y aún así... aún cuando no es deseado, cuando no lo llevó en su vientre durante nueve meses, algo en Natsuhi no puede evitar cuidarlo. ¿Obligación, quizás? ¿Respeto? Padre ha sido muy explícito en cuanto a sus órdenes: cuídalo y ayúdalo a crecer. Por mucho que le duela, por mucho que su orgullo se sienta herido cada vez que observa su pequeño rostro que casi podría ser una mezcla del suyo y el de su esposo, Natsuhi a veces se descubre cuidándolo, dejándose llevar por sus instintos maternales, bien escondidos bajo su fachada serena.

El bebé siempre llora. Es un sonido potente y extraño en el lugar, anhelado y a la vez un poco molesto. ¿Por qué llora? Se pregunta Natsuhi, mientras lo sostiene con ambos brazos, temiendo tirarlo por error, al ser ella inexperta. ¿Por qué llora? ¿Extraña a sus verdaderos padres? ¿Se siente alejado de ellos, del lugar al cual pertenecía? Natsuhi siempre se responde que sí, que ese bebé es como ella y que no tiene la culpa. Ambos introducidos a la familia sin preguntar, ambos forzados a un destino impredecible, bajo la tiranía de otros, bajo el odio de otros.

—Y tú no tienes la culpa —piensa ella, cuando el pequeño deja de llorar y suelta un bostezo, que rápidamente lo sume en el mundo de los sueños—. Tú no tienes la culpa —a ella la trataron mal cuando llegó a la familia, como un estorbo, como alguien indigno. Al principio, ella planeaba hacer lo mismo con ese bebé, mostrarle que no era deseado, que no era su hijo, que no era su carne. Pero ahora, cada vez con más constancia, ese pensamiento va desapareciendo.

_Él no tiene la culpa. Yo no tengo la culpa._

Ése no es su hijo, no es carne de su carne ni sangre de su sangre, pero le recuerda a ella en muchos aspectos. Y ese sólo hecho la decide a conservarlo a su lado, a hacer a un costado todo pensamiento malo y todo orgullo roto para volver a comenzar.

—Bienvenido a la familia, Ushiromiya Lion, mi hijo, mi nueva oportunidad y mi nueva vida.


	2. Brisa

**Título: **Reflejo distorsionado  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Lion, Yasu  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Spoilers hasta el EP7. Doble narración.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Histeria fandom  
><strong>Tema: <strong>03. Brisa

* * *

><p>El mundo se desdibuja rápidamente, con una velocidad que hace parecer a los objetos difusos e ilusorios, casi imperceptibles. Ese hecho nunca cambia, porque el tiempo no se detiene, porque aunque vive en un orfanato, el mismo orfanato gris y lleno de llantos de niños, Yasu va cambiando. Lo sabe, lo nota como la suave transformación de las orugas a mariposas: cómo su cuerpo se hace más grande, más delgado, pero aún pequeño, aún débil —como le repiten todos—, tan frágil que con una brisa podría llevársela el viento.<p>

Lo sabe también por las personas que frecuenta, por las cosas que hace y que nunca cambian, pero le dan un pequeño toque de felicidad. Ya no hay más enfermeras amables ni educadoras que le den un biberón lleno de leche caliente a la hora del crepúsculo, ni mucho menos cuentos a diario, que la hagan soñar con universos distantes; ya es grande, le repiten. Y esto se traduce en ir al colegio —lleno de cosas interesantes por aprender, lleno de niños—, en tener tareas, responsabilidades.

Yasu está creciendo. Tiene seis años y demasiados sueños, pero pocas posibilidades, poca atención. Sí, en el orfanato todos son amables, todos están a su disposición. Sin embargo, está sola. Lejos de las dos enfermeras sonrientes que de vez en cuando le dan un dulce y la alientan a seguir con sus lecciones, por mera obligación y de unos cuantos niños a quienes saluda tímidamente por las mañanas, nadie hace caso de ella. No más allá de revisar que haya comido sus tres raciones diarias, haya hecho su tarea, tomado un baño y acostado, todo mecánicamente. Nadie la felicita cuando lo hace bien, nadie se interesa por lo que hizo en el día, si dibujó una mariposa o tuvo un problema en la clase. Hay demasiados niños, escucha murmurar a los médicos y a las ayudantas, cuando se van a dormir agotados por la faena diaria y es cierto, hay demasiados, una gran familia en la que ella no destaca, en la que ella se siente sola.

¿Cómo sería tener una familia normal? Se pregunta a veces, en el camino de regreso a casa, donde ve a sus compañeros salir tomados de las manos de sus madres, en una felicidad difícil de explicar, pero que brilla en sus ojos como gemas. ¿Cómo será tener una madre y un padre, tener la atención de su mirada y la suavidad de su compañía? A veces, anhelando demasiado, se dice que es perfecto, el mundo al cual aspira y al que debe llegar portándose bien, pues muchas personas adoptan niños sobresalientes. Otras, cuando escucha las anécdotas de sus compañeros entre lágrimas —mi padre me pegó ayer, mi madre me regañó—, piensa que es mejor así. No quiere regaños, ni golpes, sólo un poco de amor. Y si bien no son ni un padre ni una madre, ni la quieren como tal —después de todo, ¿qué es esa clase de amor?—, sabe que las enfermeras le sonreirán siempre que ella les muestre sus exámenes con excelentes calificaciones, cosa que por el momento, es todo lo que necesita.

.

Lion sonríe con cierta timidez que luego se convierte en confianza, conforme el rostro de su madre muestra su agrado ante lo que ve. Desde pequeño Lion no recuerda otra cosa que no haga más feliz a su madre que verlo cumpliendo satisfactoriamente alguna tarea asignada por ella, desde apilar montones de bloques de colores, hasta acudir a su primera lección de inglés, con resultados siempre agradables. Desde pequeño, Lion no ha hecho otra cosa que complacerla y conforme pasan los años, él va ganando conocimientos sobre cómo hacerlo bien y qué cosas la harán feliz, tanto a ella como a su abuelo, siempre pendiente de su educación.

Ese día, el primero en su tercer año de colegio, la profesora ha mandado una nota felicitándolo por sus excelentes grados en inglés y en matemáticas, cursos a los cuales asistió cuando era pequeño y al verla, Natsuhi se ha puesto muy feliz. Orgullosa, más bien.

—Muy bien, Lion, felicidades —aquél pequeño llorón a quien no quería en un principio, quien era la causa de todos sus sufrimientos tantos años atrás, ahora se ha convertido en uno de sus más grandes tesoros, junto con Jessica. Aquél pequeño llorón es un poco frágil y también ligero, como la brisa que deja al correr por los pasillos Jessica, tan distinta a él, pero a la vez tan suave cuando lo abraza, en esas raras ocasiones en las que se deja llevar por sus sentimientos, tan extraños aún—. Cuando Padre vea esto se sentirá muy orgulloso.

Natsuhi suelta a su hijo, a quien sostenía en un breve abrazo, para regalarle una sonrisa orgullosa, misma que aumenta la confianza del pequeño en sus propias habilidades, pulidas no sin esfuerzo durante sus primeros años de vida.

—Cariño, ven a ver esto —cuando Krauss se asoma para ver si no ha olvidado su libro de cabecera en el salón principal, Natsuhi lo llama aún sin borrar su sonrisa orgullosa, misma que después él comparte, al mirar a Lion y respectivamente a la nota de elogio de su profesora.

—Felicidades, hijo —las miradas de sus padres se unen encima suyo, con una calidez y orgullo difíciles de explicar, pero que logran que su corazón se remueva, mientras Lion les devuelve la mirada, pensando que no está del todo mal esforzarse para hacer a sus padres y al abuelo felices y sobretodo, para en un futuro, poder ser el líder perfecto que la familia necesita.


	3. Muñeca

**Título: **Reflejo distorsionado  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Lion, Yasu  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Spoilers hasta el EP7. Doble narración.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Histeria fandom  
><strong>Tema: <strong>05. Muñeca

* * *

><p>Las rutinas la mantienen segura, las rutinas son para ella un baluarte de que al día siguiente no estará sola, de que tendrá algo qué hacer y no pasará su tiempo pensando cosas tristes. De entre todas las rutinas que Yasu tiene que llevar —asear la mansión, hacer tarea e ir a la escuela—, la que más le gusta es ésta última, que le brinda la posibilidad de estar con Jessica.<p>

A pesar de que Natsuhi le ha advertido que no son amigas y que debe de recordar su posición inferior en la familia, Yasu no puede evitar valorar a la señorita Jessica como si fuera su amiga, como si fuera su hermana. Y todas las mañanas, siempre ajetreadas por la misma rutina, gracias a ese hecho, se le antojan añorables. Tiene que levantarse un poco más temprano para hacer el desayuno que ambas se llevarán y para arreglar sus cosas, sin embargo, justo en el momento en que va a despertar a Jessica para que se aliste y se vayan juntas, todo el disfraz de sirvienta cae a sus pies para dejarla como la mejor amiga, o quizás como la hermana.

Jessica y ella se ponen los uniformes entre pequeñas risas y bostezos, toman el desayuno de las cocinas y salen corriendo, perdiéndose entre el vívido mar de colores verdes, hasta llegar al océano, donde el bote las lleva —siempre riendo y hablando— hasta el puerto y la escuela. Momentos tan pequeños e insignificantes, tan rutinarios, tan normales... que Yasu se siente parte de la familia.

—Oye, Sayo, ¿hiciste la tarea de hoy? —es uno de esos días en los cuales la rutina la mantiene suavemente atada. El viento y la brisa salada le acarician el rostro mientras viajan en el bote hacia Niijima y Yasu se encuentra perdida entre pensamientos agradables—. ¡Hey! —Jessica le pasa una mano por enfrente del rostro para sacarla de su letargo, en el cual una suave sonrisa adorna sus labios.

—Oh, lo siento, Jessica-sama —la niña se sonroja visiblemente mientras rebusca entre sus cosas la libreta que le piden, llena de una caligrafía pulcra y estilizada.

—¡Vaya, gracias! A mí se me olvidó —la otra niña mira hacia la lejanía, donde Niijima sigue siendo un punto borroso, asegurándole tiempo suficiente para copiar—. Y no me digas Jessica-sama, ¿de acuerdo? Aquí eres mi amiga.

—D-de acuerdo, Jessica... sama.

Riendo ambas ante la equivocación de Yasu, que al parecer no se puede quitar los malos hábitos —como los llama Jessica—, ambas prosiguen su camino hacia Niijima. Jessica, copiando los apuntes que no hizo de tarea, mientras envidia sólo un poco la letra de su amiga y Yasu, a su vez, pensando en que la señorita es muy divertida, muy linda —como una muñeca— y que ojalá, ojalá de verdad fuera su hermana.

.

Lion la ha visto crecer año tras año, desde que tiene memoria. Jessica llegó al mundo no mucho tiempo después que él en forma de un pequeño bulto envuelto en mantas rosadas, brindándole a su madre —quien a veces lo murmura entre dientes, sin darse cuenta de que alguien la escucha— una doble alegría, al mismo tiempo que un doble trabajo. Natsuhi tenía dos bebés en casa y mucho de lo cual ocuparse. Lion sería la siguiente cabeza de familia, Lion era además, el hermano mayor. Jessica era la niña pequeña, la que no cargaría con el peso de la familia Ushiromiya. Con eso, ya estaba dicho todo, con eso, ya estaban condicionados. Así pues, Lion, conforme fue creciendo, tomó el papel del hermano protector y sobresaliente —demasiado para él, aunque no lo dijera—, se alejó poco a poco de los juegos y se enfocó mucho más en los estudios, en hacer lo que tenía que hacer —aunque no quisiera— y eso incluía cuidar a Jessica.

Jessica, en cambio, podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana, con sólo la amenaza de una regañina que pronto se pasaría. Jessica tenía la libertad de correr por los pasillos de la mansión, mientras él estudiaba. Jessica le había robado la mitad de su libertad...

—¿Qué sucede, sucesor-sama? ¿Estás aburrido? ¡Vamos a jugar un rato, anda! —Lion se encuentra en el salón principal estudiando para un examen importante de idiomas, en el cual su madre tiene mucha fe, cuando la pequeña se le acerca. Varios libros se encuentran desperdigados sobre la mesa, brillante a la luz del candelabro y lo único opaco en todo el lugar es el rostro del niño, que parece frustrado, aunque nadie sabría decir si por la presencia de su hermana o por la dificultad de la tarea.

—No puedo, Jessica —ha repasado esas lecciones cientos de veces y las entiende perfectamente, pero por alguna extraña razón ese día nada entra en su mente, que parece bloqueada—. Tengo tarea.

—Yo también, ¿y qué? ¡Vamos a jugar! —la niña tira de la manga de su hermano con todas sus fuerzas, desdibujando el aire de muñeca rubia que siempre tiene, tan angelical, en uno un poco más bárbaro y despreocupado—. ¡Vamos! ¡No debe de importarte lo que el viejo o mamá digan!

Lion abre los ojos, sorprendido al escuchar a su hermana referirse de esa manera al abuelo, a quien adora. Definitivamente son totalmente diferentes, ella, un alma libre. Él, un alma encadenada, pero no por eso menos feliz. Ella, risueña. Él, sereno. Y aún así...

—¡Auch! —Jessica da un respingo cuando siente un pinchazo en su trasero, antes protegido por un vestido que su madre le ha comprado y le molesta, al tener muchos volantes de colores—. ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Por toda respuesta, Lion sonríe inocentemente, borrando todo rastro de cansancio en su cara, que de pronto parece la de un niño de su edad, dispuesto a divertirse.

—¡Eres malo, Lion! —a pesar de hacer dicha afirmación, Jessica le devuelve la sonrisa y las ganas de pelear, alzando sus manos como si fuera a lanzar un golpe de box, de ésos de los que su padre tanto les habla a veces—. ¡Vas a ver!

La guerra comienza en cuanto Lion lanza su siguiente ataque, muy certero, en el trasero de su hermana, quien vuelve a saltar del dolor al sentir el pinchazo. Pronto, todo estudio queda en el olvido y por supuesto, toda rivalidad. Podría decirse que con cada pequeño golpe y con cada pinchazo, un poco de su rencor se esfuma, tanto es así que, terminada la velada —con una mirada de reproche de su madre, quien lo hacía estudiando—, Lion piensa que no todas las familias son perfectas y que así está bien para él y para Jessica.


	4. Libro

**Título: **Reflejo distorsionado  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Lion, Yasu  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Spoilers hasta el EP7. Doble narración.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Histeria Fandom  
><strong>Tema: <strong>07. Libro

* * *

><p>Ella no sabe cómo ha llegado hasta allí, cómo ha sobrevivido, aún siendo arrastrada por las olas del tiempo y el destino, hacia la mayoría de edad. No sabe cómo lo ha hecho cuando duele tanto, cuando su pecho amenaza con desgarrarse a cada respiración y cada recuerdo exhalado en sus noches más oscuras, en sus días más tristes. No, más bien lo que debe preguntarse no es el cómo, sino el porqué. ¿Por qué ha logrado sobrevivir tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué se le impone ese castigo de nuevo, tan pesado en cada nuevo mundo, tan pesado y tan inevitable?<p>

En tiempos más felices habría dicho que la movía el amor, el sentimiento de calidez y amabilidad en su corazón al ver a sus amigos, al ver a Battler. Pero ahora el amor no es más que otra tortura, una que ella misma no puede evitar, pese a que su cuerpo sea inservible, pese a que sepa que no está capacitada para amar. Es como si su corazón se aferrara a un imposible, al del amor que sólo le hace daño, al del amor que dicen en los cuentos de hadas, puede salvar cualquier obstáculo.

Pero, ¿cuál amor habrá de salvarla? En su habitación, abrazada a un libro viejo que no puede olvidar, que es bendición y castigo, lágrimas y una tierna sonrisa, esa pregunta da vueltas en su mente todas las noches. ¿Qué amor habrá de salvarla? ¿George, Jessica...? ¿Battler? Su corazón dividido en tres no puede brindarle la respuesta, porque no es lúcido como su mente, cuando se reprocha su engaño y teme el día de la verdad; porque su corazón, que aún late dolorosamente, está mal dividido y el propietario del libro que abraza todas las noches tiene la mayor parte, _la respuesta_. Claro, si tan sólo volviera.

.

Lion suelta un bufido resignado mientras se pierde por los pasillos de la escuela, abarrotada de gente que lo sigue con la mirada. Tiene que mantener la compostura y exhibir sus buenos modales, pero eso no evita que quiera darse la vuelta para gritarles que lo dejen en paz, que no está de humor para miradas curiosas y cuchicheos agrios. En su lugar, el heredero de los Ushiromiya abraza sus libros con fuerza contra su pecho, como si quisiera usarlos como escudo —o como medio de ataque— en contra de todos aquellos que lo miran y susurran, mientras se dirige hacia su respectivo salón.

Bueno, él ya sabía que algo así sucedería. No es normal que le gusten los chicos, pero tampoco es un pecado, ¿cierto? El idiota en el que se fue a fijar —sólo de pasada, se decía para engañarse— resultó ser peor de lo que imaginaba. El idiota en el que decidió fijarse es bastante apuesto sí y quizás hasta su madre lo aceptaría al ver su estirpe, sin embargo, eso no le quita lo idiota, lo vulgar y lo grosero, cosas que a Lion le hacen bufar aún más fuerte cuando llega a su salón y se sienta con compostura, pero a la vez con ira reprimida, en su pupitre de siempre.

¿Qué esperaba? Se pregunta, mientras finge leer con abrumadora concentración los textos de ese día, sin verlos en realidad siquiera. ¿Qué esperaba, que le dijera que sí y vivieran felices para siempre? No, el amor no es así y mucho menos para él, a quien le gustan los chicos. Sin embargo, no importa. Duele, pero ya se pasará. Duelen sus palabras de rechazo, pero son sólo eso, palabras. Además, no es el único chico en el universo, ya vendrán otros tiempos. Ya habrá un momento. Mientras tanto, Ushiromiya Lion sólo se promete una cosa —y no es algo estúpido como "no llorar por él"— y es desviar la mirada con orgullo cada vez que lo tope en los pasillos, para demostrarle que no ha sido nada.


	5. Clase

**Título: **Reflejo distorsionado  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Lion, Yasu  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Spoilers hasta el EP7. Doble narración.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Abecedario  
><strong>Tema: <strong>12. Clase

* * *

><p>Ushiromiya Kinzo es un ser misterioso, solitario, desesperado. Yasu siente gran curiosidad, a la vez que gran respeto por él cuando escucha las anécdotas que lo han hecho famoso, mismas que hablan de encuentros con brujas y magia. El amo es un ser solitario y taciturno, siempre encerrado en su estudio leyendo libros de ocultismo que ella no se atreve a tocar cuando le lleva el desayuno en las mañanas o cuando es la única en el cuarto de servicio y la campanilla suena requiriendo sus servicios.<p>

Libros de magia, un corazón encerrado en ese estudio... ¿Por qué? A veces, cuando lo mira de reojo mientras prepara el té de la mañana, temiendo echarlo todo a perder, casi siente que puede descrifrarlo, que puede ver una parte de sí misma en ese hombre de barba cana, ceño fruncido y mirada lastimera. La misma parte que anhela algo, que espera algo y que sólo puede rezar para conseguirlo, la misma parte que sólo puede esperar un milagro...

—¿Qué estás viendo, niña? —Yasu se ha detenido en su inspección del rostro arrugado de Kinzo, preguntándose si cada una de esas arrugas se las ha ganado en sus noches más oscuras, en sus noches de practicante de magia. Al oír la voz de Kinzo llamándola, la niña da un respingo y derrama el azúcar sobre el carrito de servicio, que rápidamente es salvado por Genji, quien le dirige una mirada comprensiva en lugar de enojada, como haría cualquier otro.

—Lo siento mucho, maestro, no volverá a suceder —Kinzo murmura algo entre dientes antes de seguir con su meditación sobre un libro de cubiertas negras y símbolos dorados que atrae poderosamente la atención de Yasu, quien aún colorada, no le quita la vista de encima—. Shannon... —la mirada de Genji se endurece un poco al decir este nombre, exhortándola a que se disculpe, aunque en sus ojos, también misteriosos para Yasu, se puede entrever una motivación diferente para hacerla notar.

—Disculpe, maestro, no volverá a suceder —haciendo una reverencia pronunciada, Yasu murmura las palabras que le han enseñado a decir siempre que comete un error y le devuelve la mirada a Kinzo, realmente apenada ante un hombre tan imponente y tan misterioso como él, sin duda un mago de gran calibre.

Kinzo por su parte hace un gesto con la mano como quitándole importancia, pero antes de que los sirvientes se retiren, con un consternado Genji a la cabeza, sus ojos se pierden momentáneamente en los rasgos infantiles de Yasu, con una chispa de locura y remordimiento en las pupilas que se extingue bajo la sombra del recuerdo y un nuevo episodio de abstracción, en el cual, aunque nadie lo note, se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas.

—Estamos a su servicio, maestro.

Genji abre la puerta para dejar pasar a Yasu hacia el corredor, con el carrito del té derramado y el azúcar por todo el lugar. Para él, ha sido una derrota, pero para Yasu y Kinzo ha sido algo más. Kinzo ha creído ver a Bice en esos rasgos infantiles. Yasu ha creído ver el primer encuentro con el mago, el mago que apresó a Beatrice y que ahora puede verla en ella. En pocas palabras, el inicio de la batalla entre ambos...

.

Lion quiere mucho a su abuelo. A ese hombre de porte serio, alto, barba entrecana y cuerpo imponente envuelto en una capa negra, como de superhéroe. Sí, a veces puede ponerse de mal humor sin razón, echar a todas las personas de la habitación y cambiar de opinión abruptamente, tan rápido que hasta algunos ponen en entredicho su cordura. Sin embargo, esos defectos palidecen ante la amabilidad que siempre muestra con él, llena de paciencia, comprensión, ternura y por supuesto, cierto orgullo, como si pudiera ver algo en él —que no sabe descifrar— que lo hiciera extremadamente feliz.

—Lion, ¿qué es lo que quieres ser cuando seas mayor? ¿Quieres ser como Krauss? —el estudio del hombre siempre ha sido su refugio secreto, ése que se le antoja al niño como una cueva mágica donde ambos comparten secretos, alto, espacioso, cómodo y de vivos colores, el estudio de su abuelo siempre se le antoja mágico.

—Hmmm —Lion duda al pensar en su padre, en el porte que éste tiene y el mundo fascinante en el que vive, según le cuenta todas las noches a él y a Jessica—. No lo sé —murmura el niño, pensando que sería bueno tener una vida tan interesante como la de su padre, pero que tampoco le disgustaría tener ese estudio, lleno de objetos extraños y maravillosos—. Me gusta aquí —se limita a decir, con todo el rastro de la duda esfumándose de su rostro de pequeñas facciones, los mejores años de su niñez.

—Lion, la familia Ushiromiya será tuya un día, su nombre, su importancia, esta casa, todo —tras haber oído una respuesta placentera, Kinzo sonríe a su nieto y le pone una mano en el hombro, mientras con otra rebusca en sus bolsillos por algo, un objeto brillante como metal líquido, que termina siendo un anillo finamente grabado con el águila de un ala.

—¿De verdad? —el anillo aún es muy grande para las manos del pequeño, quien apenas alcanza los cinco años de edad, pero aún así Kinzo se lo pone entre las manos como si sellara un pacto secreto.

—Te lo prometo. Ése es tu destino, Lion. Ser el dueño de esta casa.


	6. Corazón

**Título: **Reflejo distorsionado  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Lion, Yasu  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Spoilers hasta el EP7. Doble narración.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Abecedario  
><strong>Tema: <strong>10. Corazón

* * *

><p>Las cadenas que la atan a esa vida, que sostienen a su corazón en su lugar, palpitando dolorosamente, comienzan a romperse. Palabras mágicas cruzan el aire dentro de una capilla sagrada, que ha sido profanada por ella en juegos anteriores, que ha oído el sonido de su risa, así como también de sus lágrimas. Ése es su último hechizo, ése es el último encanto. Aquellas palabras mágicas que surgen de sus labios, como un cántico desesperado que no pudo llegar a su destinatario, van liberando las pesadas cadenas que la aprisionan a ese mundo, van cortando lentamente los lazos que atan su cuerpo a esa dimensión, a esa tortura ya no más infinita.<p>

—¿Tienes una última pregunta? —el Inquisidor de Herejía frente a ella es un hombre alto, de mirada serena y hasta un poco despreocupada, un completo desconocido para ella, salvo por su nombre, Willard. El Inquisidor de Herejía frente a ella está cortando todas esas cadenas anteriormente mencionadas, cadenas de plata y de oro, que se destrozan con un sonido tintineante a la luz de la tarde. A pesar de no conocerse, a pesar de no conocerla, él lo sabe. Todo lo que ha tenido que pasar, todos esos pensamientos ocultos que nadie pudo alcanzar, él los sabe.

—¿Quién... soy...? —esa última pregunta siempre ha quedado inconclusa, esa última pregunta es la última cadena, la más pesada, la que arrastra como si fuera un alma en pena que nadie puede exorcizar.

—_Ilusiones a las ilusiones_... —el brillo negro de la espada de Will atraviesa el aire con una velocidad de vértigo, Yasu prepara su cuerpo para la liberación, para la caída del telón, como él la llama, en la historia de la bruja. Ya no puede hablar más cuando su cuerpo es cortado, cuando siente que se desvanece suavemente entre las sombras, entre la nada. Ya no puede darle a Will las gracias, ya no puede sonreír como última ofrenda hacia el hombre que la ha salvado, aún sin ser su obligación. Sin embargo, no importa, es seguro que Lion lo haga de su parte.

.

Cientos de imágenes corren bajo sus párpados como una película acelerada y grotesca, que sin embargo logra explicar perfectamente su realidad. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Piensa Lion, mientras observa cuidadosamente el arma que Kyrie apunta directamente a su pecho, con una mirada sedienta de sangre y el rostro deslavado por la lluvia. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes de que esto sucedería? ¿De que era el día destinado? 4 de Octubre de 1986, el día en que su otro yo, Beatrice, Yasu, llevó a cabo su última llamada en busca de ayuda. 4 de Octubre de 1986... el último día de la familia Ushiromiya.

Debió de darse cuenta cuando se hicieron esas llamadas sospechosas al cuarto de los primos, cuando se dijo que su padre se había vuelto loco y había tomado rehenes, porque... ¿Para qué tomar rehenes cuando este mundo era perfecto, cuando su alma estaba tranquila tras haber hablado de Beatrice? Y aún así, falló miserablemente, aún siendo testigo de incontables mundos llenos de desgracias, de las teorías de Will y el pasado de Yasu, falló miserablemente en evitar la verdad, el estelar de Rokkenjima.

—Kyrie obaa-san, por favor, cálmate, no hay ninguna necesidad de ésto —las palabras siempre lo han salvado, las palabras son poderosas, como los encantamientos de Yasu antes de morir, como las ilusiones creadas para solventar su vida, además, él sabe usarlas, porque ha tenido que lidiar con su padre en más de una ocasión—. Si el problema tiene que ver con la herencia, podemos arreglarlo, ¿de acuerdo? No hay necesidad de un baño de sangre sólo por el oro de los Ushiromiya.

Kyrie ríe ante semejantes palabras infantiles. Intuye la verdad detrás de Ushiromiya Lion, desde la apariencia extranjera hasta el cabello rubio, desde lo mimado que fue en la infancia hasta la promesa de ser la cabeza de familia. Si alguien tiene que ser eliminado, debe de ser él.

—Lo siento, Lion.

Por supuesto, aquello no es cierto, la sonrisa siniestra en los labios de Kyrie la desmiente y también el brillo demencial en sus ojos, tan brillantes como fuego líquido. No puede evitarlo, ¿verdad? Es su destino, ¿verdad? Después de tantos fragmentos llenos de muerte y destrucción, después de todo lo que sufrió Yasu aún así... aún así el destino es inevitable.

La bala atraviesa su pecho sin que él oponga resistencia. Los fragmentos de todos los mundos se derrumban bajo sus párpados, como una promesa de eterna tortura. Está a punto de sucumbir a las sombras cuando escucha una voz, que hace saltar su corazón, ya casi totalmente paralizado.

—¡No te rindas, Lion! —la figura difusa de Will aparece en escena, como siempre, inesperado. Como siempre, oportuno. El dolor no remite en su pecho, las sombras amenazan con devorarlo, pero la sola vista de la espada negra, la misma que salvó a Yasu, le da esperanzas y hace a su corazón latir, por ella —a quien se lo prometió, a quien se lo debe— y por él, un salvador poco ortodoxo.


	7. Feliz

**Título: **Reflejo distorsionado  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Lion, Yasu  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Spoilers hasta el EP7. Doble narración.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Abecedario  
><strong>Tema: <strong>21. Feliz

* * *

><p>El mundo que los rodea parece un pequeño planetario, de ésos que parecen estar de moda últimamente, similares a esferas de Navidad contenidas en las manos de Dios. Lion a esas alturas sabe que no debe de preguntar, que sólo conseguirá un dolor de cabeza, sin embargo, no deja de mirar hacia todos lados, atento y escrutante, en busca de algo que rompa esa quietud improvisada.<p>

—¿Cómo está tu brazo? —pregunta después de un rato, pues el mundo permanece estático como en una pintura surrealista, proporcionándole cierta tranquilidad—. ¿Estás bien?

Willard H. Wright nunca ha sido un hombre de muchas palabras, pero en esta ocasión su falta de habla le preocupa, pues ha sido enteramente su culpa el que esté lastimado —más que lastimado, casi al borde de la muerte—, que haya perdido un brazo y también que respire con dificultad de cuando en cuando, consecuencia de haber huido a toda velocidad de los gatos de Bernkastel.

—Will, ¿estás bien? —desechando rápidamente la duda de si está caminando en ese espacio vasto e infinito, donde no parece haber ni techo ni suelo que los sostenga, Lion se acerca a la figura que es Will, alejada de él unos cuantos metros, ligeramente encorvada y sangrienta, pero aún viva, por cómo ve que se agita su espalda cada poco.

—Estoy bien, esto no es nada, se pasará —puntualiza el Inquisidor, con un dejo de cierto hastío en la voz, más que todo por la situación en la que han terminado—. Pero lo importante aquí es que tú estés bien.

Aunque la voz del castaño sigue destilando ese aire un poco molesto y cansado, que no logra ocultar del todo que la voz amenaza con romperse debido al dolor, Lion presiente las intenciones detrás de esa frase y decide dejar el tema por zanjado, cambiándolo rápidamente.

—¿Al final qué sucedió con Claire? ¿Está bien? —a pesar de que las memorias de otros mundos y el relato de su otra vida siguen frescas en su mente, todavía le parecen fantásticas y tristes a la vez, como si mirara desde el otro lado de un reflejo distorsionado por el destino—. No supe qué sucedió con ella después.

—No importa qué sucedió con ella, porque ahora es feliz, ¿lo recuerdas? —el hombre a su lado, pese a estar malherido y respirar con dificultad, le dirige una de esas miradas que lo sacan de quicio, pero como siempre, Lion decide ignorarlo—. Ahora sólo está esperando por él.

Antes siquiera de que Lion pueda formular su pregunta, un pequeño fragmento, tan brillante como las estrellas que los rodean en ese extraño lugar, desciende de algún lado para irse a posar en las manos del joven, quien al tocarlo se ve sumergido en las últimas memorias de su otro yo en ese otro mundo. Memorias borrosas, ya no como en un espejo distorsionado, sino más bien con la suave ondulación del agua ciñéndose sobre su cuerpo, arrastrándola hacia el fondo del océano, abrazada a otra figura, la que siempre estuvo esperando y decidió desaparecer a su lado, hacia la oscuridad de la caja de magia.

—Así que al final, ella fue feliz —Lion se siente agradecido cuando las memorias se desvanecen y él se ve de nuevo en ese extraño mundo, su mundo, junto con el Inquisidor de Herejía, quien a su vez, le dirige una mirada que él no puede sostenerle del todo—. Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos, ¿no es cierto?

—¿De qué hablas? —la pregunta logra sorprenderlo, a él, quien anteriormente pudo descifrar todos los misterios detrás del corazón de Beatrice, cosa que hace reír al herededo de los Ushiromiya.

—Diana está esperando, ¿no es cierto?

Aún sin la seguridad de saber dónde están o si Bern se atreverá a atacarlos de nuevo, Lion emprende la marcha hacia un destino desconocido, con Will siguiéndolo de cerca, tan aprisa como su orgullo y su cuerpo se lo permiten.

Beatrice encontró su final feliz, ahora es el turno de Lion de perseguirlo.

**FIN.**


End file.
